Under A Moonlit Sky
by crazee-animefwreak
Summary: 2 years after the battle in Konoha, Neji still can't forgive himself for Tenten's death. Returning back to the Konoha after 2 years, Hinata comes back to face what she had left. Together, they will face and heal each other in what 2 yrs alone couldn't do.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** hey there! crazee-animefwreak here! wow. so this is my first time writing a naruto fanfic! but i hope you enjoy it! and since this is my first naruto fanfic, sorry if anything seems wrong or if you seem to go against anything about this story. This fanfic is a Neji/Hinata fanfic. So i hope you enjoy it very much. thanks! read and review at the end! Oh yeah. And the time is based on the anime, so they're in Konoha and they're ninjas. But if the character's appearance or attitude are different, then srry. I'll try to keep them the same… " and this chapter will be kinda slow, so bear with me! And sorry for grammatical errors in the story!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime Naruto. (tho it would be cool) the only thing I own is this story idea.

* * *

Under A Moonlit Sky

Chapter one

An explosion was heard far off in the distance as the people of the village of Konoha were running in an attempt to escape being killed. There were lower leveled ninjas running throughout the city directing the villagers to safety, and making sure that everyone had evacuated from their houses. Not far from the village, in a forested area, was a battle between the ninjas of Konoha and the sound ninjas. Ninjas were scattered everywhere, many of them, trying to defend Konoha from the intruders. Kunais were thrown in every direction, jutsus were performed everywhere throughout the forest, and dead ninjas were strewn across the ground. Back in the village, another explosion was heard and fire erupted into the sky.

Back in the forest, the battle was still carrying on. In a dark, secluded area surrounded by trees and boulders, near a river were three fifteen-year-old ninjas.

"I can't believe this is happening!" A girl wearing a pink Chinese style shirt with black pants said. She had buns on the side of her head and she crouched down closing her eyes, her body shaking as another explosion was heard.

"I can't believe this either." Said a boy with big eyes with dark black pupils, bushy eyebrows, and a bowl-shaped haircut. (**A/N:** sorry I didn't know how to describe him, but you know whom I'm talking about right?) He was wearing a green jumpsuit with orange leggings. He was looking at the village as red-orange flames erupted from buildings and screams were heard from the village and from the ninjas who were fighting in the forest.

"Lee! Tenten!" A boy wearing a white jacket and black shorts said. **(A/N: **? didn't know how to describe him either.) He had black hair tied in what seemed like a loose ponytail and he had pearly white eyes.

"Neji!" Tenten said with a sigh of relief as Neji emerged from some nearby bushes. Rock Lee also sighed with relief.

"How did everything go?" Rock Lee asked.

"There are sound ninjas everywhere. There's no way that we'd last if we were to stay together in a group. We'll have to split up. That way, there's a better chance that we can take beat them." Neji replied.

"What about the others?" Tenten asks.

"They're holding up pretty well. However, some of them are getting pretty tired." Turning to Tenten, Neji continues, "We better leave now. But how are you doing?"

Tenten looked at the cloth around her leg. During the fight, she had let her guard down and ended up getting her leg injured. With the help of Rock Lee and Neji, the three of them were able to get away and make it to the secluded area in a way to treat Tenten's wound. Neji went back to the battlefield to help fight leaving Rock Lee and Tenten behind. "I'm fine. Lee helped me. I'll be fine. Let's go."

Rock Lee and Neji nodded their heads as they, and Tenten, got up. Before leaving, Neji threw a kunai on the ground, Neji said, "Meet back here in thirty minutes." With another nod from the other two, they were off.

**30 minutes later**

Thirty minutes into the battle, and Neji and Rock Lee were able to make it back to their meeting place.

"Where's Tenten?" Neji asks.

Rock Lee looked around and saw no hint of her. Looking back at Neji he says, "Maybe she's just late."

"But she's never late." Neji replies back.

"We should look for her. She could be in trouble!" Rock Lee exclaims in a worried tone.

Neji nods and with that, they split up and were off to find Tenten.

With a thump, Neji lands on a tree branch. _'I'm coming Tenten, 'til then don't get yourself killed!'_ Neji thought as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch. Then he reached a clearing and saw a lone ninja fighting off a bunch of sound ninjas. Taking a closer look, Neji realized that it was Tenten. He jumped off of the tree branch and started to run towards her.

In the forest, many of the sound ninjas were defeated, but the ninja they really wanted was Orochimaru. He had long black hair, snake-like eyes, and a long tongue, just like a snakes'. Many of the ninjas had fought with him and many of them perished, while some were able to escape.

"Where's Orochimaru?" Many middle class ninjas were asking. Some shook their heads, while others were baffled that they had lost sight of him.

"We need to find him immediately!" Said Tsunade, the fourth Hokage of Konoha. She had long blonde hair that was tied in a pigtail, and wore a gray ninja top, with black pants. Everyone who was near enough and heard what she said immediately went off to look for Orochimaru.

Back in the clearing, Neji was surrounded by the sound ninjas. Taking out his kunai, he immediately started attacking them. While fighting, he looked over to see if Tenten was alright. She seemed to be holding up all right, but she seemed to be struggling with her movements because of her injured leg. After finally beating most of the ninjas, Neji was exhausted. But there were many more ninjas still there. All of a sudden, the sound ninjas stopped fighting and just stood there. Neji, although there was still a wide gap separating him and Tenten, he kept his eyes on her and at the ninjas that were standing extremely still. Then all of a sudden, they took off and dived back into the shadows of the trees.

The smoke in the sky started to clear up revealing a nothing but a full moon in the sky. Tenten took a big sigh of relief.

'_Ugh. I thought I was going to die. It's odd…they just retreated…' _Tenten thought. She looked over her shoulder and saw Neji standing there. "Neji!" Tenten says smiling and waving at him.

Neji looks at Tenten with a relief that she was okay, except that her leg looked like it was in a lot of pain as trickles of blood ran down her leg. He smiled at her and began walking to her when he suddenly saw a shadow swiftly coming out of the bushes and appear behind Tenten. Neji's smile quickly disappears and he starts running towards Tenten as fast as he can. In an instant, before Tenten could do anything, a long sword was pierced right through her. Neji stood there in shock and felt like he couldn't move his body. When Tenten's body hit the floor, only then did he come back to reality and by then he was surrounded by ninjas. Standing over Tenten's body was none other than Orochimaru, holding his sword, which was gleaming with Tenten's blood sliding off the blade.

Glaring at Orochimaru, all Neji wanted to do was to kill the one who had killed Tenten. Using his Byakugan, he ran to Orochimaru with a yell taking out a bunch of kunais at hurling them at his target. However, many of the ninjas that surrounded Neji came towards him hurling kunais as well.

"Guess I'll just have to take you guys out first!" Neji yelled.

Slashing through many of the ninjas, Neji saw an opening in the circle of ninjas that had now surrounded him. Through the opening, he saw Orochimaru and was about to attack, but Orochimaru disappeared into the forest, along with the other sound ninjas.

Neji let out a cry of anger, throwing his kunai on the floor. Then he ran to Tenten picking her up. She was still alive, but her breathing was shaky. Neji crouched on the ground and let Tenten rest her head on his chest. He held her hand as her breathing seemed to shorten every second.

"Tenten! Come on, don't die on me now. Just hold on. I'll get you back to the village, and Tsunade will help you." Neji yelled.

Tenten looked up at the moon in the sky. It was a full moon and the only thing in the sky. No stars. No clouds. Then looking Neji, she smiled at him, but the life in her eyes were expressionless. "…Neji…"

Neji felt his body shaking and his eyes burning as Tenten slowly began to slip into her eternal sleep. He had been holding her hand, but when she said his name, her hand suddenly fell limp and she stopped breathing.

"Tenten!"

Knowing that she had gone, he held her lifeless body close to him. Then he slowly he got up, and carried Tenten's body on his back as he made his way back to the village.

* * *

**A/N:** okay well I'm stopping the chapter here. I feel so sad writing this chapter…cry, cry…but I hope you liked it! Again, this is my first naruto fanfic and I hope you liked reading it…I had a hard time describing the characters, and I'll probably keep having trouble describing them in later chapters, but I hope you can bare with me. Well I'll continue more on what happens next in the next chapter. Believe me! I wanted to make this chapter longer, but then it would have been too long…so I'll make the next chapter just as long, in a way for cutting off the story here. So please review. and I'll see you in the next chapter of Under a Moonlit Sky. Until next time! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **well this is chapter two of Under a Moonlit Sky! Welcome back. Well sorry for cutting you guys off yesterday. Please don't hate me! This chapter I think is just as long as the first chappie. So hope you enjoy it! Please read and review when ur done. Thanks a lot! oh and I didn't want to call it a funeral, so I called it a ceremony in honor for all of the ninjas. (you'll understand later on) oh and sorry if I keep switching between 'Lee' and 'Rock Lee' they're the same person anyways. But if u want me to stick with one, then tell me! (Btw! Hinata will be making a brief appearance in this chapter! So keep a look out! )

* * *

Under A Moonlit Sky

Chapter two

The battle had ended, and the village was in ruin. Not only that but many ninjas and villagers had been killed. Rock Lee had made it back to the village hoping that Tenten and Neji hadn't died in the battle. A fourteen-year-old spiky headed blonde with blue eyes, name Naruto stood next to his two companions, Sakura, a pink haired girl with emerald eyes, and Sasuke, a black haired boy with black eyes.

Sakura walked up to Rock Lee and tried to reassure him. "I'm sure they're fine, Lee-san."

Rock Lee didn't even look at Sakura. He just kept looking ahead at the entry of the village hoping to see them. Suddenly, Naruto, who was pointing at the entrance, yelled that someone was coming.

Everyone who was near got in battle position and took careful precaution as the silhouette of someone who was carrying something on his back approached the village slowly.

After squinting and focusing on the silhouette, Rock Lee yelled, "It's Neji! And Ten…" His voice trailed off as Neji came into view carrying Tenten on his back. By the look on Neji's face, Rock Lee and many of the other ninjas knew immediately what had happened.

As Neji slowly walked through the gates, he suddenly fell to his knees. Everyone rushed over to him and Tenten. Many of the ninjas picked Tenten off of Neji's back and placed her gently on the ground, while others tried to help Neji back onto his feet. Rock Lee pushed through the crowd of ninjas and saw Tenten's motionless body on the ground.

"Neji…what…what happened?" Rock Lee had a hard time getting the words out of his mouth as he looked over at Neji and back at Tenten again.

Neji just stared at the ground, not wanting to say anything, but he opened his mouth and told what had happened.

By the time Neji had finished telling what happened, Rock Lee was on his knees crying, hating the fact that he could be there to help his friend. _'Tenten…she's gone.'_ Rock Lee shut his eyes tightly as more tears fell down his cheek. Sakura and Naruto cried as well, for they had been good friends with Tenten as well. Then a higher ranked ninja came over to them and told them that there would be a ceremony for all of the ninjas who had perished in the battle. Some of the medic ninjas carried Tenten's body on a stretcher and carried her off to where the ceremony was going to be held. Many of the ninjas had left for the ceremony, including Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. The only ones who stayed where they were standing were Neji and Lee.

"Neji. We should go too." Lee said quietly to his friend as he turned around to head for the ceremony.

"Lee…what happened to Tenten was my fault." Neji said.

Rock Lee stopped walking and turned around. Neji continued, "If I had just stopped her from going, she wouldn't have been killed."

"But…none of us would have known that she'd be killed. Even with her injured leg. She usually always does well even if she was injured." Rock Lee said trying to console Neji in any way.

Rock Lee's consolation didn't seem to comprehend into Neji's mind. Neji looked at the night sky.

"When I saw Orochimaru's shadow behind her. I could have done something. Like run to her and protect her, push her out of the way. Anything! But all I did was just stand there!" Feeling anger flow through him, he hit the object closest to him, which was a rock, and split it in half.

"Neji. Again, it's not you're fault." Rock Lee said stepping towards Neji.

"How would you know!" Neji barked, causing Rock Lee to step back. "Because of me she's dead! She's gone…" Neji's eyes burned even more now and soon tears were rolling down his cheeks and his body was shaking. Here he was, the great Neji Hyuuga, crying like a child. When Neji thought about it, he hadn't cried like this in a long time. The only time he could remember crying like this was when he found out that his father had died.

"Neji." Rock Lee said and bent down to the ground next to Neji. "We should go. Although I don't like saying it, it'd be you're last time of seeing Tenten. So we should go and send her off, don't you think?"

Standing up now, Neji nodded. He had stopped crying and tried his best to keep it that way as he and Rock Lee walked over to where the ceremony was being held. The land stretched farther than the eye could see, with mounds of dirt where the ninjas' bodies were buried underneath, which were their graves. Tsunade stood in front of everyone on a stage. In front of her was a podium made of stone. She made a speech in honor for all the ninjas and citizens who had died in battle, and to those who had survived. The speech lasted for about an hour. Afterwards, everyone was able to visit the graves of their families, friends, classmates, and teammates.

Of course, Neji found out where Tenten was buried and went to her grave. Rock Lee accompanied him and other ninjas like Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke came along too. They all stood near Tenten's grave and cried like so many of the other older ninjas were doing. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Kiba came later on carrying flowers with them.

Sakura looked around and asked, "Where's Hinata?"

"She said that she had to visit other ninja's graves and that she'd come by later." Kiba answered.

Everybody took some and gently placed them on Tenten's grave. Eventually everyone left except for Neji and Rock Lee.

"Lee…you can go if you want. I just want to stay here a bit longer." Neji said looking at Rock Lee.

Rock Lee understood and nodded his head and left. Neji stood there alone. He got down on his knees and staring at the little stone with Tenten's name engraved on it.

Neji took out a little, pearly white stone out of his pocket. Letting out a forced, but small smile, he said, "You always said that it reminded you of me. And that stone was your good luck charm. I really appreciate it…that you let me keep it whenever we fought in battles. What you told me before this battle started, I'm sorry that I never answered." His voice fell into a whisper as he said, "Tenten…I loved you too."

In the shadows, Neji didn't realize that he wasn't the only one in the cemetery. He was being watched by a pair of pearly white eyes. As those last few words were said, tears fell from those pearly eyes and down the person's cheek. As the Neji got up, the person fell deeper into the shadows of the trees and night. Once Neji had left and was out of sight, the person emerged from the shadows. The person was a female with short blue hair and pearly white eyes. She wore a light blue top with dark blue pants.

"Neji-ni-san…"

She turned around and faced the cemetery. As she walked to the grave of her friend, she carried with her a backpack. She made it to the grave where Neji had been a few minutes ago and read the stone with Tenten's name on it. Taking out two little cups out of her backpack, she placed one on each side of the stone and placed two candles in each of the cups. She lit up one of the candles and carefully lit the other candles. The flame didn't last long, but little strings of smoke rose into the air. Soon the grave smelled of cherry blossoms and the girl placed a bunch of flowers on top of all the other flowers that were already lying there. When she had finished, she got up and bowed. Picking up her backpack, she made her way out of the cemetery. Instead of heading back to her place, she walked towards the gates of Konoha. She turned around and took one last view of the village. The glow and light from the moon made the village look beautiful, even if it had just been through a war. Wiping the remaining tears off her face, she turned back towards the gates and made her way through it, and continued walking into the forest away from her village, her home, her family and friends. But most of all, from the one that she loved.

**

* * *

A/N:** AHHHHH! I'm stopping right there! Okay. So this chapter might not have been as long as the first, but I think that it's still pretty long. Sorry if many things didn't make sense. But I hope that you still enjoyed it. I'm guessing you all know who 'she' is right? Haha. It's Hinata if you all didn't catch it tho. She's leaving the village and everyone in it. I wonder why tho? You'll have to find out! Haha. But yes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review. and ah! Please don't flame me…so yeah. I'll see you all in chapter 3 of Under A Moonlit Sky. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** even if i'm on summer break still trying to find a way to update. haha. okay! let's get started! thanks for coming back. this is chapter 3 of Under A Moonlit Sky! i'm so happy that there are people who like this story. Arigatou! i hope you enjoy this chapter as well. i know hinata only made a small show in the other chapter...and i'm sorry if i confused anyone. i'll try to explain things later on. (ex: why hinata left) so yeah. just keep reading! review when you're done! thanks! oh yeah. and this chapter is two years from what happened after hinata left. so yeah, srry for the huge skip! And for reference, Neji's dreaming in the beginning so it's italicized, and so the () are supposed to represent different parts of his dream, cuz it's switching images. (it's complicated…srry) and sorry for grammatical errors in this chapter!

* * *

Under A Moonlit Sky

Chapter three

'Everyone was running around shouting orders, while Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten were trying to get to the entrance of the village. Finally reaching the gates, they all took another look at the village and the mayhem that was taking place.

'We should get ready, right guys?' Tenten says clenching her hands into a fist, while the other two nodded.

Then Rock Lee saw Gai-sensei and told them that he would be right back.

'Just hurry back, Lee!' Tenten shouted, knowing that Rock Lee would take a while since he admired Gai-sensei so much.

Sticking her hands into her pockets, she pulled out a pearly white stone and spun around. Neji had been looking at her and flinched when Tenten spun around. Tenten took Neji's hand and put the stone into his hands, then she let go. Neji looked at the stone in his hands.

'Remember how I always give it to you when we're on missions? Hehe. Well, I want you to keep for now so that it'll help you out during the battle. But remember that I want it back when this is all over okay?' Tenten said smiling at him.

Neji gave a small smile back. 'Don't worry. I always do.'

Rock Lee came back and said, 'Gai-sensei said that we're going to leave soon.'

Apparently, right after Rock Lee said that, there was a loud explosion nearby and most of the ninjas near scattered immediately.

'Let's GOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Gai-sensei yelled with what seemed to have a lot of enthusiasm in his tone of voice.

'Hai!' The three teammates said together.

They were about to take off when…

'Neji!' Tenten said.

Neji stopped and looked at Tenten. Rock Lee stood there too feeling kind of like he was a bother to be there. So he said that he was going ahead and that he would meet up with them later. And with that Rock Lee was gone in a blink of an eye.

'What is it?' Neji asked.

'I wanted to say that even though we're teammates and that we've gone out with each other…I…' Tenten took a pause and quickly drew in her breath. 'I wanted to tell you that I love you.'

Neji stood there a little bit shocked that she would be telling him that before a battle.

'I know you're wondering why I would tell you this now…but I felt like I just had to say it. I really love you, Neji.' Tenten said feeling a bit embarrassed.

Neji turned around and was about to take off. 'Sorry Tenten, but we've got a job to do right now.'

Tenten felt crestfallen and was about to leave too, but Neji took her hand and was looking at her with his pearly white eyes.

'Neji. Do you like me?' Tenten asked.

'After this is over, I'll tell you, okay?' Neji simply said.

Tenten felt happier because she sensed that his answer was the one that she wanted to hear. She smiled at him and nodded her head and they took off. Only Neji didn't see that Tenten's smile had faded immediately the minute they left the ground…'

Neji was standing and saw Tenten standing in the middle of an open field. She was waving at him and he tried to go near her, but the more he walked, the further she seemed to be. As he saw a shadow behind Tenten, Neji quickened his pace, but she just got further and further away. Then Neji stopped when a long sword pierced through her. And how her body fell to the ground. Everything seemed to happen so quickly, but when Neji saw her body falling to the ground, everything just seemed to slow down. When her body hit the ground, only then was Neji able to run and actually make it to her. But every time he got near Tenten, her body would just disappear…Then the scenery would just disappear and everything would go black…

'Why didn't you help me Neji…?'A voice that sounded like Tenten said.

"Tenten!" Shouted a 17-year-old Neji opening his eyes. Everything was dark in his room and it took him a minute to realize that he had been dreaming. Neji slowly sat up in bed. Beads of sweat slowly fell from his forehead and slowly rolled off his chin. Wiping the sweat off his head, Neji stared out his window. It was still dark outside, but the sun would be coming up in about a couple of hours. Then Neji took his eyes off of the sky and was about to go back to bed when something white caught his eyes. Neji looked at the white object sitting on his desk. Getting out of bed, he walked over to the desk and picked up the little object which was the pearly white stone.

"I'm sorry Tenten…that I wasn't able to help you when you needed me." Neji put the stone back on the desk and went back to his bed and tried to fall asleep again.

Birds were chirping and everyone in the village of Konoha woke up and began doing their daily routines. However, today wasn't going to be the same as it had been for the last two years.

Ino had gone to pick flowers and Sakura had decided to come along. They had finished and were coming back to the village carrying armloads of flowers.

"Have you heard of anything from Hinata yet?" Ino asked as she and Sakura walked towards the village.

Sakura shook her head. "Not a thing. It's odd how she just left and didn't tell any of us. And now she's been gone for two years now…"

"I know…" Ino said quietly.

"You don't think anything happened to her do you?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Ino simply said. "Hey…Who's that?"

Sakura looked over the flowers she was carrying and looked at the gates to Konoha. Standing there was a girl who looked like she was the same age as the two kunoichis who were standing there trying to see who the girl was. The girl had blue hair that was cut to shoulder length, but her bangs were just a bit longer. She wore a dark blue Chinese style shirt and dark blue pants. As Sakura and Ino took another step towards the girl, Sakura stepped on a twig and it snapped startling all three of the girls. The mysterious girl turned quickly turned around to see who was there and then sighed with relief when she saw the two girls. As she looked at them, Sakura and Ino saw that the girl had pearly white eyes. Meaning that she had to be…

"Hinata! Is that you?" Ino yelled. Sakura was still shocked that it was Hinata.

Hinata smiled at them and nodded her heads. Sakura and Ino were so happy that they ran to Hinata and were about to drop the flowers and give her a hug, but remembered that their arms were full.

"Do you want some help?" Hinata asked.

Hinata took some flowers from both Sakura and Ino and the three of them walked to Ino's family's flower shop. Except Sakura and Ino seemed to rush the shop while Hinata walked a bit slower taking in the scenery of the village.

"Hinata!" Ino said waving to her.

Hinata turned around and realized that she had passed the store. She quickly turned around and went into the store.

"S-sorry. Ino-chan." Hinata apologized.

"You haven't changed you know? I told you before that you don't have to use formalities like that." Ino smiled.

After the flowers had been given to Ino's mom and Ino was given permission to take the rest of the day off, did the three girls leave.

"I can't believe you're back." Sakura said happily.

"Yeah. We have to tell everyone!" Ino said.

"Ah…that isn't necessary." Hinata said.

"No way! Everyone would be so happy!" Ino said happy punching the air as she said it.

They had walked around the village but Hinata didn't notice that Sakura and Ino had walked slower and were falling behind.

"We should throw a welcome back party for Hinata don't you think?" Ino suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing. We can invite everyone!" Sakura said getting excited.

"But we shouldn't tell Hinata." Ino whispered as Sakura nodded.

"Uh…Is something wrong?" Hinata asked.

Sakura and Ino looked at Hinata and saw that she had stopped walking and was looking at them with a puzzled look on her face.

Letting out a nervous giggle, both Sakura and Ino quickly shook their heads.

"No. No! Nothing's wrong." Sakura said. Ino nodded her head furiously.

"We've gotta go Hinata. I just remembered that I needed to do something." Ino said quickly.

"And I have to go help Ino…yeah! That's right. Sorry got to run Hinata!" Sakura said quickly.

Before Hinata could say something, Sakura and Ino had already run off.

"Uh…wait a minute…" Hinata said quietly and let out a sigh.

Since she was alone, she decided to walk around the village some more and see if Konoha had changed at all. Happily, nothing seemed to have changed. Hinata had been looking in all directions but right at that moment she hadn't looked in front of her and bumped into Kiba.

"Ah. I-I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Hinata stammered and bowed.

"It's all right." Kiba looked at the girl and when he caught a look her face he added, "Hinata?"

Hinata looked up and saw Kiba looking at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"Kiba-kun?"

Kiba let out a yell of happiness shocking Hinata and his dog Akamaru a bit.

"Hinata, where've you been?" Kiba asked.

"Well…it's a long story…" Hinata said lowering her voice.

"I see…hey! I was going to meet Shino right now. You should come with me. I'm sure he'll want to see a former teammate!" Kiba said happily.

Akamaru let out a yelp and jumped onto Kiba's head and Kiba took Hinata's hand and led her to the restaurant where they were going to meet up with Shino.

* * *

**A/N:** okay well I plan to stop here. I was going to add more, but then the chapter would be just tooooo long! And I want you to wait! Oh the suspense! Lol. well i know that there wasn't too much that happened in this chapter. but i hope you liked it anyways! and i know the dream part was kinda confusing. gomen! but yeah...So what happens next is in the next chapter! Lol. Happy friend reunion and lotz more in the next chapter!And I will add more of Neji and the other characters as well in the next chappie. So please review. Your reviews mean a lot to me. so I'll see you in chapter 4 of Under A Moonlit Sky! Until then!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey crazee-animefwreak here! thanks for coming back all of you! i'm so happy! so yay! this is chapter four of Under a Moonlit Sky. sorry that there wasn't too much in the other chappie...but yay! hinata came back. hehe. so hope you enjoy this chapter! review at the end! thanks! This chapter might be kinda short...i'll let you decide. hope you like!

* * *

Under A Moonlit Sky

Chapter Four

Kiba and Hinata talked a bit as they were heading to the restaurant where they would meet Shino. After a while, they made it to the restaurant where they would find Shino. Hinata looked at the building and couldn't recognize it at all.

"Is this new?" Hinata asked while pointing at the building.

"Hmm?" Kiba looked at Hinata and replied, "Yeah. It was built about a year, half a year ago? Somewhere during that time. It's has some pretty good food."  
"Oh. I see…" Hinata looked down.

"Uh…Hinata…don't feel bad or anything about it. You didn't miss too many things here in Konoha. The only new thing is really this restaurant. Other than that, the village is pretty much the same." Kiba tried to reassure her. "Which reminds me, why did you leave in the first place?"

Hinata quickly looked up and said, "I-I think we should go in…I'm sure you don't want to make Shino wait."

"Uh…right…"

Kiba and Hinata entered the restaurant and had to look around for Shino.

"Is that him over there?" Hinata asked.

Kiba looked at a table near the window and saw a teenage boy with spiked black hair wearing a cream colored coat, black pants, and black sunglasses.

"Come on." Kiba said.

Hinata and Kiba made their way over to the table where Shino was sitting.

"Shino." Kiba said as he slapped Shino in the back.

"What took you so long?" Shino said as he turned around to face Kiba. But when he saw Hinata, he was shocked to see her. "Hinata?"

Hinata nodded her head and quickly bowed to him. "H-hi Shino."

Kiba took a seat and signaled her to take a seat as well. As Hinata took her seat, Shino's eyes never left her. Hinata felt really awkward sitting there, even though they had been teammates for a long time now.

"I bet you're surprised to see her too, aren't you Shino? I was too when I saw her." Kiba said.

Shino took his eyes off Hinata and nodded his head. "It's been a long time."

Hinata nodded her head. "It has."

There was an awkward silence. After a while, Hinata said, "Kiba and Shino, don't look different from the last time I saw them. I'm kind of glad."

Kiba laughed. "You haven't really changed either. Except that your hair is longer."

Shino nodded in agreement. Just then Kurenai entered the restaurant. Kiba saw his former sensei and waved to her. She waved back and came over, but stopped as she approached the table.

"Uh. Hinata." Kurenai said.

Hinata gave a little bow to her former sensei. "Hello."

Kurenai smiled and said, "Hinata. I can't believe you're back. It's been two years. How are you?"

"I've been doing well." Hinata smiled and Kurenai smiled back.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Kiba suggested.

Kurenai smiled. "I would, but I have to go. I just came to buy some food. I hope I'll get to talk to you three again." She looked at Hinata, "I really hope I can get to catch up with you Hinata." She smiled and waved to the three of them and walked to the counter to order some food before she left.

"So how is everyone these days?" Hinata asked.

Kiba went through every one of their friends and told her that they were all the same, except for one person.

"H-How's Neji-ni-san?" Hinata asked when Kiba had stopped talking.

Shino and Kiba were quiet for a little while, but Shino said, "He's…still the same, however, he doesn't bother training, fighting, or really talking to us. Ever since Tenten died he's secluded himself from all of us."

"For two years…he's been like that?" Hinata asked feeling sad and looking down.

"Pretty much like that. He talks to us every once in a while, but he usually just at Tenten's grave. I think the only one he really talks to is Lee." Kiba said.

"I see…" Hinata said.

"Why do you ask?" Kiba wondered.

Hinata looked up. "Uh…I…I was just wondering."

"Well, he is your cousin. Have to look out for family right?" Kiba said.

Hinata gave him a small smile.

Shino looked outside the window. "Looks like it's getting late."

Kiba and Hinata looked outside as well. The sun was starting to go down and many people were starting to go home.

"We should get going don't you think?" Kiba asked.

Shino nodded his head. "Hinata. Do you plan on going back home?"

"I plan on doing that…I just hope that I can." Hinata said worriedly.

"I'm sure they'll let you. You are going to be head of the clan right? Haha. So they have to let you back in." Kiba smiled, but noticed that he was making it kind of worse for Hinata, so he added, "But if they don't let you back in, not that they wouldn't, you can always come by to my house. We've got extra rooms so yeah…"

"Thank you Kiba." Hinata said smiling.

The three of them went out of the restaurant and Kiba and Shino went one way while Hinata went the other. She had told them that she wanted to see the village again and told them that she would see them later.

Kiba and Shino watched as Hinata went around a corner and was out of sight.

"She seems to be fine." Kiba said smiling.

"Even though she seems fine. It seems like something is troubling her." Said Shino.

"Shino! Kiba!"

The two of them turned around and saw Sakura and Ino standing there.

"Hey." Kiba said back.

Sakura and Ino ran up to them and Sakura said, "We've been looking everywhere for you."  
"What's wrong?" Shino asked.

"Nothing really. We just wanted to know if you guys were willing to hang out." Ino said.

"…" Both Kiba and Shino were quiet.

"What's the deal?" Kiba asked. "Explain yourselves."

Sakura and Ino sighed. "Well you see…"

Sakura and Ino explained everything to Kiba and Shino about throwing a welcome back party for Hinata and that they were inviting everyone.

"So do you two have time to come?" Ino asked.

"Sure! Anything for Hinata." Kiba said happily.

"I'll be glad to come." Shino said.

"Alright!" Sakura smiled.

"Okay. Well let me tell you about the party then…" Ino started.

Hinata walked down the street as people walked down the street heading for home. Hinata let out a sigh and wasn't paying attention and turned into an alley.

"Uh…where am I?" Hinata looked up and saw a wall. "Oh…dead end…I must have forgotten what it's like to be back…"

Hinata turned around and saw two shadows in front of her. (**A/N:** uh-oh…that's not good!) One of the shadows had a rope, while the other had a cloth, which was probably used as a blindfold. But before Hinata could decide what to do and to fight back. Both of the shadows jumped on her and tied and blindfolded Hinata…

Hinata walked between her two captors blindfolded. She could feel a cold blade near her neck, most likely to be a kunai, so she didn't bother to attack for she would most likely be stabbed if she tried to resist. Suddenly, her two captors stopped walking and so Hinata stopped walking as well. Then one of the captors let go of Hinata, while the other one led Hinata somewhere.

"Sit down!" Commanded the captor who had let go of Hinata earlier.

The one who was leading Hinata pushed her towards a stump and Hinata slowly felt her way and scrambled onto the stump. By this time Hinata had started to panic, not knowing what was going to happen to her.

"Just sit there like a good girl. We'll be back in a bit. And don't even try or think of escaping. We've got ninjas standing around and they're ready to attack at any moment."

The captors walked over to Hinata and she felt someone behind her and before she knew it, the darkness that she had been seeing for who knows how long, disappeared and she finally saw other colors besides black. Hinata turned her head, because she's still tied up, and looked around and saw that she was in the forest. She looked around some more, but didn't see her captors.

She looked up and saw the moon shining brightly and felt like crying. _'What am I going to do? No one knows I'm here…more or less at the fact that I've come back. What am I going to do?'_

Then she heard rustling in the bushes around her.

'_Please don't tell me that they're back?'_ Hinata wondered and hoped as fear built up inside her.

The rustling of the bushes got louder and louder. Hinata continued to sit there trying to see if anyone was coming. Then a shadow appeared behind Hinata, but she didn't know this. The shadow held something that was long and shiny…

And it was pointed towards Hinata…

**

* * *

A/N:** AHHHH! It's Orochimaru! Lmao! Jk. Jk. This is sooo evil! She comes back to Konoha and what happens? She gets kidnapped. Oh poor Hinata! Omg! What's going to happen! Who where those two people? And Who's this person with the long and shiny thing? AHHHHHH! Poor Hinata… 

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and srry it took so long to update and if there wasn't too many things in this chapter. Well, don't hate me that these things are happening to Hinata. So yeah…tune in for the next chapter to find out what's going to happen next! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And REVIEW! See you in chapter five of Under A Moonlit Sky. Until then!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey there! Welcome back to the fifth chapter of Under A Moonlit Sky! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Wow…I feel bad for making that happen to Hinata in the last chapter…but maybe things will lighten up? Like who will be her savior…or saviors…hehe. But yeah. Let's get started then. Excuse the grammatical errors, and review when ur done! Thanks! I've been on vacation and that's why you've all had to wait for so long. Sorry. But hope you enjoy the chapter after the long wait!

* * *

**Summary of last chapter: **Hinata has returned to Konoha and meets up with Ino, Sakura, and her former teammates Kiba and Shino. She meets up with Kiba and Shino in a restaurant where they meet up with their sensei Kurenai. A quick reunion among all of them and it soon gets late and so Shino, Kiba, and Hinata part off. As Hinata continues to take in the scenery of Konoha, she walks into an alley and is kidnapped! Now she's alone in a forest with no one to help her. Not only that…but there's someone behind her…and he or she seems to have a weapon pointed straight at Hinata!

* * *

Under A Moonlit Sky

Chapter Five

The long and shiny weapon was pointed at Hinata, who had no idea that someone was behind her. The rustling in the bushes had stopped and Hinata started to calm down a bit until she heard a twig snap behind her. Hinata was about to turn around when she felt a blade pushed against her back causing her to hold her breath. The wielder then lifted the blade up over his head and brought it down towards the helpless Hinata. Hinata shut her eyes tightly as she felt a breeze from behind her and then some laughing. Hinata opened her hand and saw that the ropes that were binding her were lying on the floor. Hinata felt a rush of relief knowing that she was free. She quickly got up and turned around and saw a figure standing in the shadows. Before Hinata could thank him however, he jumped into the forest and started running.

"W-wait!" Hinata shouted as she started to follow him.

As Hinata continued to follow him further and further into the forest, he would always seem to stop and look at Hinata as if making sure that she was behind him.

'_Does he want me to follow him?'_ Hinata thought.

She continued to follow the stranger but with more caution this time. Then the stranger stopped again and stood in the shadows of the trees waiting for Hinata. But this time, as Hinata approached him and got closer, he didn't start running off like he had done earlier. Hinata stopped in the middle of the clearing and looked at her surroundings. The trees around them created a sort of barrier that sort of resembled the gates of Konoha. The light from the moon was shining down on Hinata like a spotlight. Hinata looked at the stranger in the shadows. Even though Hinata couldn't see his face, she recognized his voice almost immediately.

"Surprise Hinata!"

'_What?'_ Hinata was confused, but soon found out what he had meant.

In just a few seconds, everyone sprang out of the bushes yelling, "Surprise! Welcome back Hinata!" Hinata was in such a shock that she didn't know what to say. She turned around and everywhere she looked, she was surrounded by all her friends. Sakura and Ino stood in front of her holding a cake and smiled at her.

"Well? Aren't you surprised Hinata?" Kiba asked her who was standing to her left.

Hinata started to tear up while she nodded her head. "So all this was a surprise party?"

"Yep!" Sakura said happily as she and Ino placed the cake down.

Then the stranger made a cough and came out of the shadows making everyone turned around. Now in the light, the stranger was wearing black and had a black mask on.

"Haha. Oh yeah." Sakura laughed. "You have to admit, he did pretty good right?"

Hinata looked at the man in black and smiled. He took off his mask and revealed himself to be Naruto! (**A/N:** hahaha. Bet u thought it was someone else. Lol.)

"Hey Hinata." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto-kun…"

"For once he didn't mess up his part and actually played it seriously." Said a sarcastic voice.

Naruto smile then turned to a snarl as he turned around to face Sasuke. "AHHHHH SHUT UP SASUKE! What's that supposed to mean!" Naruto was yelling at Sasuke as Sasuke was covering his ears.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Sasuke muttered to himself.

"What was that!" Naruto yelled some more and even louder.

"Loud as always, how annoying..." Shikamaru sighed as Choji, who was standing by him, nodded, and Gaara stood there with a blank expression on his face.

"Looks like we missed the big surprise shout." Kurenai laughed as she emerged out of the bushes with Asuma.

They were carrying bags, with food containers in it, with them and were setting them on the ground.

Recognizing the label on the bags, Kiba said, "Hey! Those are from the restaurant that we saw you in today wasn't it? So sensei you knew about this?"

"Of course. Ino and Sakura were the first to find me and asked me to go pick up some food. And I thought since so many of you liked that new restaurant, then I'd pick up some food from there." Kurenai smiled at Hinata. "But I didn't expect to see Hinata there. So I was shocked."

Hinata smiled back.

"I told you we'd get to catch up pretty soon." Kurenai smiled as she and Asuma started taking the food containers out and placing them on a tree stump.

"Hey! Where's Kakashi-sensei, Gai, Lee, and Neji?" Naruto asked who had finished yelling at Sasuke. (**A/N:** Naruto's stopped calling Rock Lee, fuzzy eyebrows. Lol)

"They said they'd be here in a little while." Asuma said.

"We can't wait for them forever. We waited enough on Naruto. Took him forever to get Hinata over here." Sasuke said in his sarcastic tone of voice that annoys Naruto so much.

After hearing what Sasuke just said, Naruto was back at yelling at the top of his lungs again.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Sasuke muttered to himself again.

"Not again..." Shikamaru sighed as Choji, who was still standing by him, nodded, and Gaara stood there with a blank expression on his face. (**A/N:** ah…Déjà vu. Hehe. )

Everyone started laughing.

"Hey. Did you all start yet?" Kakashi asked as he made his appearance carrying a bunch of drinks with him.

"Can't have a party without us you know!" Gai said clenching his fist and breaking the bottle that he was holding.

Rock Lee who had been walking besides Gai put the drinks that he was carrying down. Walking over to Hinata, he said, "Welcome back Hinata. I'm glad that you're okay, though you look kind of pale."

"Hahaha…" Ino giggled. "That would be mine and Sakura's fault. Sorry Hinata."

"You mean…you were the ones who tied me up and ambushed me in the alley?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah…we're sorry. We wanted it to be a surprise." Sakura said feeling bad.

"It's alright. I suppose. At least I was surprised." Hinata smiled.

"We're just glad that you cooperated so easily. That wouldn't be very good if you were really going to be captured you know." Ino said.

"Uh…so you tried capturing her…" Rock Lee said with a scared expression on his face.

"Aw…Lee it wasn't that bad." Sakura said giggling.

"Hey Lee, where's Neji?" Naruto asked, this time done with yelling at Sasuke.

Hinata flinched a bit when hearing Neji's name.

"He said that he might come." Lee answered.

"Stubborn as usual eh?" Naruto asked.

Rock Lee smiled.

"I think we should be leaving now." Kakashi said.

"But you just got here." Sakura said.

"I agree. Besides, it's a party for all you kids. You wouldn't want us here with you would you?" Kurenai asked.

"You're right! You guys are too old for this kind of thing anyway!" Naruto said sounding awfully happy.

Kakashi gave him a 'we're not that old yet' kind of look, and Kurenai and Asuma gave him the same look. But Gai was totally oblivious to all that was happening.

"I'm just kidding." Naruto said waving his hand in front of him.

The teachers just looked at Naruto and then Kurenai said, "You all behave okay? See you all later and have fun. I guess we'll have to talk next time okay Hinata?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

"We're sure. We've got some things to do anyway." Kurenai replied.

"Okay." Hinata said quietly.

"Bye." The four sensei's left with a flash.

"Okay! I think that we should start even without Neji here. It'd be better if everyone was here, but oh well. We've waited long enough don't you think?" Ino announced once their sensei's were gone.

"Yeah." Everyone either shouted or nodded.

And so the party began without Neji. There was shouting and eating and lots of catching up with Hinata from everyone. Questions were being hurled at Hinata like kunais. Even though everyone was asking questions at the speed of light and that Hinata couldn't answer all of them, she was happy to have them all with her…except for the one person whom she really wanted to have there at that moment.

Then all of sudden, everyone stopped talking and laughing because they heard rustling in the bushes.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

Then they heard munching and crunching noises.

"What was that?" Sakura asked even more scared now.

"Eh. Don't worry about that noise, Choji's just eating potato chips." Shikamaru answered.

"Sorry." Choji said and munched on his chips more slowly.

By now the rustling had begun to sound a lot closer to where they were gathered.

"Whatever it is we'll just have to beat it up right?" Gaara said standing up.

Naruto had been sitting near the bushes and stood up as all the guys stood up to look around and get ready for whatever was near them.

"Naruto-kun. Maybe you should step away from the bushes." Hinata suggested quietly.

Naruto nodded his head and was about to head for the middle of the group when a hand slowly emerged from the bushes and grabbed Naruto's shoulder. Naruto let out a yell sending shivers down everyone's spine and causing the girls to jump from the outburst.

The hand had let go of Naruto by now and everyone could see who was standing behind Naruto.

"Hey! You came!" Rock Lee said happily.

"Took you long enough." Gaara said.

Sasuke smirked.

Everyone was happy that the final guest was here. And so everyone stood up, except Naruto who was still trying to recover from what had just happened.

Hinata continued to sit on the ground as well and could only stare at who it was that was standing in front of her.

"Nii-san…"  
**

* * *

A/N:** kk! We'll I'm stopping there…cuz I don't' know what to write yet…sad I know…I shouldn't be doing that. Yay, Neji came to the party! Again, sorry that this chapter took so long to get posted up. Haha. Sorry firewindgurl. But now it's up.

Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. Okay, I think some parts were kinda odd but hey putting ideas into words for me is kinda hard…lol. Hmm…not much happened in this chapter huh? Hehe. Please don't flame because you had to wait so long and not get anything good! I tried my best! Eheheh…well, I don't think much is going to happen in the next chapter…but then again. You'll just have wait to find out now won't you? Everything can happen in the next chapter! Muahaha. But yeah. Hope you liked this chapter! Cuz I did. So please review and I'll see you in chapter six of Under A Moonlit Sky! Until then, Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** This is chapter six of Under A Moonlit Sky! yay! Wow it's been a while that I updated. But with school coming in just a few days, it'll take longer for me to update. But I'll try to update whenever I can. well i guess everything is going well in this story. Neji came to the party, yay! haha. well i hope you enjoy this chapter and review when ur done! So let's cut to the chase, make this short and begin!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Summary of last chapter:** After being 'kidnapped', Hinata finds herself following a stranger, who turns out to be Naruto! not only that, but every one of her friends had a surprise party for Hinata! so as the party goes on, they get interrupted by someone lurking in the forest only to find out that it's Neji! And thus the party begins...again…  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Under A Moonlit Sky

Chapter Six

It was ten minutes into the party and most of the food was already eaten. Hinata was still having fun with everyone else, but she would always take quick glances at Neji.

'_It's been two years now and he doesn't seemed to have changed at all. He's taller, but other than that, he seems just like he was before.'_ Hinata thought to herself.

Naruto was off of the ground and was eating a bowl of ramen that Kurenai had bought for him. With his mouth still full, Naruto said, "Don't do that again Neji. You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Show's how strong you are, you coward." Sasuke said taking a bite of fried noodles.

Naruto glared, but didn't say anything because he was too preoccupied with the ramen in front of him.

Around midnight, everyone decided that they should start going home. So everyone packed up and headed back to the village. Once they made it back, they all said their good-byes and good nights and went in the direction of their homes. The only ones who were left standing at the gates were Hinata and Neji.

"I guess we should be going home right Neji-nii-san?" Hinata said not looking at Neji.

"Can you go home?" Neji asked.

Looking at him, she asked, "What makes you say that?"

"If you just got back, I highly doubt that you went to see Hiashi-sama. And you don't know if he would even let you back inside of the main house after running off and disappearing for two years." Neji answered.

"Oh…I…I guess I forgot about that." Hinata said slowly and looking down at the ground. "You…you didn't get into trouble with father did you?"

Neji was lost for a second, but then it hit him as to what she was asking about. "Well I did."

Hinata looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry."

Neji shook his head. "It's alright. It wasn't too bad."

"I'm still sorry anyway."

Neji looked down at his cousin and sighed. "How about I take you home?"

"What?" Hinata said a bit startled.

"We can talk to Hiashi-sama and try to convince him to let you back in. If we're lucky, then we won't have to convince him because you are going to be head of the clan one day, so they need you there." Neji tried to explain, even though he thought most of it didn't make sense even to himself.

Hinata smiled. "I see. Thank you Neji-nii-san."

**At the Hyuuga main house**

Hinata and Neji sat on the ground in front of Hiashi in his office. (**A/N:** does Hiashi even have an office?) To him and the rest of the Hyuugas in the household, when they saw Hinata walk into the house with Neji by her side, many of them were shocked and didn't know what to say. Hinata and Neji were sent to visit Hiashi immediately. So now sat Hinata and Neji waiting to hear what Hiashi had to say.

There was a long silence among the three of them, but then Neji spoke up.

"Hiashi-sama. I know that this is a shock for you to have Hinata here after two years, but--"

Hiashi let out a cough and Neji stopped talking.

"You're here to ask me to let Hinata come back into the house correct?" Hiashi said.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama." Neji said.

Hiashi looked at Hinata, with a look of disappointment, anger, sadness, and understanding all at the same time. (**A/N:** is there even a look like that?)

"I am disappointed in you Hinata. I would have expected more from you, but to do something like running off without a trace is just despicable."

Hinata winced at hearing that from her father and shut her eyes tightly as she looked at the floor.

"However, I will let her back into the house. Even after what she's done to this clan, she will be head of the Hyuugas one day. And throwing her out would be like throwing out the future of this clan, which I do not want."

Hinata was disappointed that her father only cared about her because she seemed to be the future of the Hyuugas, but she sighed with relief knowing that he let her back into the house. Neji also sighed with relief.

"But of course, if Hinata is to stay, she'll need to have someone who'll protect her properly and make sure that she doesn't run off again." Hiashi added. "I will be assigning someone else to be protecting you from now on Hinata. As for you Neji--"

"P-please father, don't replace Neji-nii-san." Hinata finally said after all this time.

Hiashi stared at Hinata. "And why shouldn't I? He's not suited to protect you."

Hinata was lost. She didn't know a reason as to why Neji shouldn't be replaced to her father. _'I should have just kept quiet.'_ But Hinata tried another choice of reasoning, Lying, even though she wasn't really good at it. (**A/N:** is lying even a choice of reasoning? I don't know…)

"B-but father, Neji did protect me."

"Really?"

"Uh…yes. Neji saw me outside of the village and I was, um, being ambushed by some shinobi…and Neji came and fought them off." Hinata stopped talking because she thought that it would just be best to stop before she embarrassed herself.

Neji looked at Hinata, shocked that she was trying to lie to her own father. _'What is she doing?'_

Hiashi sighed. "Is that so?"

Hinata gave Neji a pleading look as Neji was looking at Hinata. Neji looked back at Hiashi and said, "It's true, Hiashi-sama. I saw Hinata not too far outside the village and helped her, then decided to bring her here."

Inside, Hiashi knew that the two of them were lying to him, but since they were trying _so_ hard, he decided to let Neji stay as Hinata's protector. (**A/N:** aw. Haha maybe he does have a soft spot.)

"Fine. I won't assign someone knew to protect you Hinata. But you Neji, are to keep a close eye on Hinata when she is outside the main house. Understood?"

"Yes, Hiashi-sama." Neji said bowing his head.

Hinata was happy that she would still get to have Neji as her protector and bowed her head as well.

"Now leave, I have other business to attend to now." Hiashi ordered. (**A/N:** nvm…)

So Neji and Hinata left Hiashi's office and Neji walked Hinata to her room.

"You lied." Neji said.

"Uh…A-are you mad?" Hinata asked feeling bad that she had tried to take matters into her own hands without asking Neji if he still wanted to protect her.

"I'm not mad. But why?" Neji asked as he stopped next to a door, which was Hinata's bedroom.

"Why?"

"Why did you still want me to be your protector? Hiashi-sama's right. I can't protect you, family…or friends." Neji said the last part slowly.

Hinata shook her head. "You're wrong. I know you can protect anyone you want to."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Neji said as Hinata opened the door to her bedroom.

Hinata smiled as she walked into her room. "Because I believe in you."

Neji was shocked to hear that from Hinata.

"Good night. See you tomorrow okay?" Hinata said as she closed the door softly.

"Good night, Hinata-sama." Neji said before he walked down the hall.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N:** yay I'm finished! Haha. Okay, well in this chapter I wanted to be mainly about Hinata and Neji. So sorry if there wasn't too much. Hehe. But I hope you enjoyed it! My attempt to make fluff in my Naruto fanfic. Lol. So please review, and I'll try my best to update. Since school coming I might have a harder time updating my stories, so just try to bear with me. Okay well I'll see you again in chapter seven of Under A Moonlit Sky! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** thanks you for all your reviews in the last chapter! I'm so touched. Even though there was a small neji/hina fluff, I'll be writing and focusing more on them from now on. Well first off I wanted to say that it'll take a long time for me to update my stories. School has started and so I'll be busy with schoolwork. Tho I'll try updating whenever I can, so bear with me! (this also applies to my other fanfics) okay well hope you enjoy this chapter, though there might not be much in this chapter... Review when you're done! (btw. this chapter is mainly about Neji...so not much Hina/Neji fluff...)

* * *

**Summary of last chapter:** So now Hinata is back in the Hyuuga house thanks with the help of Neji. However, Hiashi was going to replace Neji as Hinata's protector, but Hinata managed to convince Hiashi to let Neji stay. Before they separate, Neji asks Hinata why she wants him as her protector and she says that it's because she believes that he can protect her. With that they leave and so the story continues…

* * *

Under A Moonlit Sky

Chapter Seven

Hinata leaned against the door of her room.

"I can't believe I just said that…" Hinata said to herself feeling a bit embarrassed as she realized what she had said to Neji just a few seconds ago.

Sighing she took a look around her room and realized that not much had changed. Smiling she was looking forward to lying on her bed again and so she plopped down on her bed, and within seconds she was asleep.

Neji walked out of the Main House and made his way home. As he walked the now empty streets of Konoha, he thought about what Hinata said.

"_I know you can protect anyone you want to. Because I believe in you."_

Neji stopped walking and looked down.

"_She_ believed in me too…" Neji mumbled under his breath.

''_Hey Neji?'_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I was wondering. Would it be hard for someone to try and protect more than one person?"_

_Neji looked to his right where Tenten was sitting next to him. "I don't know. Why do you ask?"_

"_I know I shouldn't be asking, but…" Tenten was silent._

"_But what?"_

"_It's nothing. Forget I said anything." Tenten smiled and looked up at the sky._

"_No, what is it?" Neji asked._

"_Well…I was wondering if…" she stops talking and hesitates. Looking at Neji, she takes a big breath and adds, "Would…it be alright if you were to protect me too?"_

_Neji just stared at her with a confused look on his face._

_Tenten quickly says, "I know that you're busy enough with having to protect Hinata. And that it would probably be too much trouble to protect more than one person…so…it's okay if you say no. I'd understand. I'm sorry for bringing up such a stupid question." She slows down as she finishes her last sentence._

_An awkward silence fell on both of them as they sat on the grass quietly, a gentle breeze blowing by every once in a while._

'_Oh no. Neji must think I'm so weird…I should have just been quiet and kept my mouth shut.' Tenten complained to herself and looked down at the grass. _

"_Okay. Fine." _

"_What?" Tenten looked at Neji who was gazing into the distance. (**A/N:** is that right?)_

"_I'll…protect…you." Neji was saying slowly._

_Tenten's face lit up. "Will you really?"_

"_You don't believe me?" Neji said and looking at her from the corner of his eye._

"_No, I do. But are you sure it'll be okay? I mean if anything happens…protecting Hinata is your first priority okay?"_

_Neji nods. "But, now I have a question."_

"_What is it?" Tenten looked confused._

"_What if there comes a time where I can't protect you?" Neji asked, continuing to look into the distance. (**A/N:** it just sounds odd to me…but u get it right?)_

_Tenten put her hands in her lap and smiled. "I'm not too worried about it."  
"Why?" Neji looked at Tenten._

_Putting her hands on the grass she looks at Neji. "Because I know that you'll be there even if there ever was going to be a time like that." Giggling a bit she clarifies, "What I mean is: I believe in you."_

**End of flashback**

Looking up, Neji realized that he was standing in front of the door to his apartment. Taking out a key, he unlocks the door and enters through the door and turns on the light of his apartment. Neji just heads into his room and lies down on his bed. Closing his eyes, he sees an image of Tenten smiling at him, and quickly opens his eyes again. Sitting up in bed, he shakes his head a bit and turns off the light. As he dozes off to sleep, he whispers to himself.

"Tenten…"

**

* * *

A/N:** sigh sometimes you just can't let go of the one you love…aw…but oh wow. This chapter is really short. Geez. Sorry there wasn't much fluff in this chapter. And that the chapter was so short and that you all had to wait for such a long time. Geez…with school and everything I'm having such a hard time trying to come up with ideas. I'm so sorry. I'll try updating whenever I can with longer chapters. I swear, next chapter will have more of Hinata and Neji together and to make up for this chapter… Okay. Well this was chapter 7 of Under A Moonlit Sky. Hope to see you again in chapter eight. Until then. 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Chapter 8 of Under A Moonlit Sky. Yay. Okay I know it's been a really, _really_ long time since I last updated, sorry. I had a major writer's block and a lot of things kept popping up. But this is the next chapter. Whoot-whoot. sweat drop Thank you to my readers for the reviews, greatly appreciate it. Sorry if the last chapter seemed too short. Read and review. and excuse grammatical errors. Thanks!

Under A Moonlit Sky

Chapter Eight

Hinata awoke when the rays of the sun seeped through her window and gently hit her face. Hinata slid out of bed and prepared for the day. As she walked out of the main house, she stopped at the gate leading out of the house. She took a deep breath of the morning air and let it out with a sigh.

"I wonder if Neji-nii-san is mad about what I said yesterday night. I wasn't sure if that look was of shock or anger…" Hinata wondered. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that to him…" After a pause, "I should try to find Neji-nii-san and apologize." Sighing, she thought to herself, _'But I wonder where he is right now…Maybe I should try the training grounds. He might be there…'_

**At the training grounds**

When Hinata arrived at the training grounds, she did not see Neji training there. Instead she found Rock Lee performing kicks onto a tree stump.

"Lee-san." Hinata gave a little smile and wave as Lee stopped and turned to see who had called his name.

"Oh, Hinata-san." Lee wiped his brow. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Hinata bowed. "How's your training?"

"It's great. Gai-sensei said he'd train me today, but I wanted to get some extra training so I came here early." Lee said with a big smile on his face.

"I see." Hinata smiled back. Then remembering why she had come in the first place, she asked, "Lee-san, I was wondering…Is Neji-nii-san here?"

Rock Lee's smile drooped a bit. Scratching his head he said, "He's not here. Sorry Hinata-san."

Hinata felt a bit embarrassed now. Shaking her head, she smiled. "It's alright. I shouldn't have asked anyway. Thank you Lee-san. Sorry to have bothered you while you were training."

Hinata was about to walk away when Rock Lee said, "There is one place where he could be."

Hinata stopped and turned around.

"He doesn't train at all anymore. And he rarely meets everyone in the village. Come to think of it, he doesn't really walk through the village at all like before. It's like he secluded himself from everyone." Lee said.

Hinata took a step or two near Lee. "Is it because of…"

Rock Lee nodded. "He still hasn't forgiven himself for letting her die. He visits her grave pretty much everyday. Not only that, but it seems like he's lost his will to fight, or even to talk to anyone because of that."

"But you two are teammates, so he must talk to you."

"He does, but only a little. Uh…sorry, but I've got to start training again." Lee said, then added, "If you really want to find him, chances are that he's at Tenten's grave, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you much." He gave Hinata a quick bow.

Hinata responded with a bow of her own and then forced a little smile. "You've told me a lot already. Thank you Lee." Then seeming to cheer up a bit, she added, "Have fun with your training with Gai-sensei."

"Thanks again. I hope we get to talk to each other again."

Hinata smiled, "I do too. I'll see you another time. Bye."

They waved, and Hinata made her way out of the training grounds.

As Hinata walked around the village she thought whether she should go see if Neji was at Tenten's grave. "_Maybe I shouldn't go…I don't want Neji-nii-san to get mad at me. I mean he's probably already mad about what I said to him..._" Hinata felt a little odd debating with herself on whether she should go. She stopped walking and took a deep breath.

"I don't have to go to see if Neji-nii-san is there." Hinata said to herself. " I should just go visit Tenten…but if he's there…then…" Hinata stopped. She had continued to walk again and felt depressed because she wasn't sure what to do. When she finally decided that she was going to Tenten's grave, she had already been walking towards the cemetery without even realizing it; only when she stopped walking did she notice where she was.

"Oh. I'm here…" Hinata said to herself. She was standing at the entrance of the cemetery and was about to start walking, but stopped when she saw Neji. Neji was walking towards where Hinata was standing, but he didn't see her because he was looking at the ground.

Hinata looked down at her shoes and feeling depressed. _'Nii-san looks so sad…just like the last time…'_

By last time, Hinata was referring to two years ago when she had gone to Tenten's grave before she left the village. Hinata remembered how Neji had looked at Tenten's grave with sadness and sorrow in his eyes. (**A/N:** srry if that made no sense…couldn't find the right way to describe it.)

Looking up and at Neji, Hinata could see that Neji still had the same sad look in his eyes. _'He really did love her…which means that I'll never…'_

At that moment, Hinata broke out of her thoughts because she heard someone say her name.

Hinata quickly looked up and saw Neji standing right in front of her.

"Uh…Nii-san…um…Good morning…" Hinata stammered and blushed while she gave Neji a quick bow.

Neji bowed back saying good morning. Afterwards, there was a couple seconds of silence.

"Uh…Nii-san…I'm sor-" Hinata started.

Neji bowed again. "I'm sorry Hinata-sama."

Hinata was startled. "W-what for?"

"You just got back to Konoha and I wasn't there at the main house waiting for you." Neji was still bowing.

"N-no. I-it's alright. You don't have to apologize for something like that." Hinata said trying to stop herself from being nervous and giving a small smile.

Neji stood straight. "It seems like I'm already failing as your bodyguard…"

Hinata shook her head vigorously. "N-no. You're not. You're doing fine, don't judge yourself so harshly."

Neji just stood there looking at her, but then realized something. "I'm sorry again Hinata-sama. I cut you off a moment ago. What were you going to say?"

"Oh? Uh…I was…" Hinata began to blush again. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"I see."

"Well…actually…I was wondering if you were mad at me…" Hinata said quietly.

"Mad?" Neji looked confused.

"For what I said yesterday."

Neji let out a tiny smile. "I'm not mad Hinata-sama."

Hinata let out a sigh of relief.

"You seemed relieved. Were you that worried?" Neji said eyeing her.  
"I'm sorry." Hinata apologized.

Neji slowly shook his head. Then he asked, "Do you want to go anywhere?"

"What?" Hinata was a bit shocked.

"To make up for not being in front of the house this morning, I'll accompany you for today. So if you want to go anywhere, I'll go with you." Neji explained.

Hinata shook her head. "I'm probably only being a burden, you really don't have to this."

"No, I think I do. Unless you don't want me to be following you around?" Neji said walking past Hinata.

"Ah…Neji-nii-san…" Hinata spun around.

Neji stopped and turned around.

"I'd be happy if you accompanied me…but please don't feel as if you have to do this for me." Hinata said.

Neji nodded his head. "Alright. So is there any place you want to go?"

Hinata thought about it for a while. "I was wondering. Could we just walk around the village?"

"Alright then, let's go."

**A/N: **okay, so this is where the chapter ends. SORRY it took so long for me to update. If you don't like this chapter, then again, I'm sorry. I was at such a major writer's block, and I havne't had time to write. Even though there might not have been too much in this chapter, I still hope you liked it. and if anyone noticed, the sadness and sorrow comes from the song in the anime. I was listening to the song while writing this chapter. Hehe. So please review, and thank you for reading. I'll see you next time on chapter 9 of Under A Moonlit Sky. Thanks! And bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I'm back and this is chapter nine! Well I thought that I should start speeding things up because it's chapter nine and not too much has happened. So if things seem to go by really quickly, I'm sorry. But I'm sure some ppl are waiting for the neji/hina drama fluff…stuff…lol. so I'll be moving things as quickly as I can…but not too quickly! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! Excuse any grammatical errors and leave a review in the end! Thanks! And srry for the long update, I thought since it was summer, I'd be able to update more…but I guess my writer's block was pretty big…ehehehe.

Under A Moonlit Sky

Chapter Nine

Hinata continued to look down at the ground as she walked behind Neji. They had been walking down a path leading to the village for some time now in complete silence, which made Hinata feel awkward.

"Is something wrong?" Neji asked as he stopped walking and turned around to face Hinata, who had stopped walking and was standing a couple of feet behind him.

"I-it's nothing…really…" Hinata replied quietly.

"Are you sure?" Neji asked again.

"W-well….it's just that…um…y-you really seem like you don't want to go to the village…" Hinata said looking down at the ground. "I-if you don't want to go…w-we can always go somewhere else…"

Neji sighed. "I really don't mind. I said I'd take you anywhere. And since Hinata-sama wanted to go to the village, we'll go the village." (**A/N:** I don't even know why I made him talk like that…)

"I see…"

"What makes you think that I don't want to go to the village?" Neji questioned.

Hinata looked up at Neji. "It's just that you seem really quiet, that's all."

"I see…Come on." Neji turned around and continued to walk.

Hinata walked at a faster pace so that she could catch up to him, and slowed her pace down so that she was right behind him.

"I do admit though. It's been a while since I walked on this path and went to the village." Neji said.

Hinata just continued to walk behind him in silence.

When the pair reached the village, they saw everyone running around hanging up streamers and banners, setting up stands, and other things. Neji and Hinata stared around with a confused look on their face, but snapped out of their confusion when they heard a voice yell, "NARUTO! LOOK OUT!"

Hinata and Neji turned around to see Naruto, who was carrying a bunch of boxes and couldn't see them, running in their direction. Trying to catch up to Naruto was Kiba, who was the one who Hinata and Neji heard yelling earlier. Naruto continued running down at a fast pace when all of a sudden, a foot popped out of nowhere, tripping Naruto. Naruto fell with yell and the boxes that he was holding went flying into the air and crashing on top of him.

"Naruto-kun! Are you alright?" Hinata asked as Naruto moved the boxes off of him.

"Yeah…" Naruto said as he was still recovering from the fall. Then he turned his head to the right and glared at the person who had tripped him.

"SASUKE!!! Why'd you trip me!!!"

"Hey, I got you to stop."

"Pft. I did not need your help." Naruto said getting up.

"Yeah, yeah. Say what you want." Sasuke said picking up a box and shoving into Naruto's stomach. "Hurry up and clean up. We have to finish before it's nighttime." And with that, Sasuke walked off.

"Geez, you say that, yet you're not doing anything at all." Naruto said sticking his tongue out.

Kiba had finally caught up and was gasping for air.

"Kiba-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked.

"Y-yeah…just…let me…catch by breath." Kiba said. Once Kiba felt alright, he immediately hit Naruto on the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Naruto said rubbing his head.

"I told you not to run with all those boxes." Kiba said with a glare.

"Eh…but it's alright now. Besides, it's not like anything broke." Naruto said opening one of the boxes and showing it to Kiba. "See!"

Hinata peered into the box and saw a bunch of fireworks inside. "What's with all the fireworks?"

"We're having a festival today!" Naruto said happily. Picking up a box, he saw Neji standing quietly to the side and said, "Oh? Neji! I haven't seen you in the village in like ages!"

Neji didn't say anything and everyone was standing around in silence.

Then Kiba broke the silence by saying, "Hey, if you two don't mind, how about helping us out?"

"I'd be happy too." Hinata smiled. She turned to Neji, "Is that alright?"

Neji gave a small nod. "It's fine."

The four of them began to pick up the boxes that were lying on the ground.

"Hinata, you think you can go help out Sakura and Ino? They're…uh…" Kiba stopped.

"They're at Ino's mom's store." Said Naruto.

"Okay. I'll head over there right now then. Are you sure you don't need my help?" Hinata asked.

"Don't worry, I think we've got everything under control. We'll all just meet up later after we're done." Kiba said.

"Alright then." Hinata said and then took off leaving the three ninjas behind.

**Night time (A/N:** just skipping ahead)

Everyone in the village gathered outside of Konoha's gates and began lighting up small fireworks and sparklers. (**A/N:** is that what they're called…? I'll just call them that…Srry, I don't know too much about fireworks.)

Hinata and everyone else were in a group, lighting the sparklers and looking at the lights that were coming from some other groups.

After all the little fireworks were gone, most of the children and some adults climbed onto the roofs of the buildings and treetops, while the remaining villagers stayed on the ground or were allowed to sit on the walls surrounding Konoha.

Some fireworks shot into the sky making a loud 'BANG!' and flashes of yellow, red, green and blue light could be seen.

Sakura and Ino wanted to sit up higher to see the fireworks so the two of them asked if anyone else wanted to go. Naruto jumped up almost immediately, along with Rock Lee. The four of them left, along with Sasuke. Somehow, they had persuaded him to come along with them.

"Would you like to go as well?" Neji asked.

Hinata looked at Neji who was sitting right next to her. "Um…w-would it be alright…if we sat on one of the roofs?"

Neji got up, "Let's go then."

Hinata got up and the both of them found a roof that had two little kids and a parent already sitting there. They were allowed to sit there, so Hinata and Neji found a space and sat down as more fireworks shot into the sky.

"It's pretty, don't you think, Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked looking at the colors.

"Yeah…I think…that she would have liked it…" Neji said the last part quietly to himself.

Hinata looked at Neji from the corner of her eye and saw that Neji had the same sad look in his eyes as he did when he was at the graveyard.

Hinata started to feel down and quietly slipped off of the roof and made her way back to the group where everyone was sitting. Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Rock Lee, and Sasuke were with the group because they couldn't find a place to sit, however, they all still seemed pretty happy.

Hinata took her seat next to Kiba.

"Hinata, where's Neji?" Kiba asked.

"Um…I lost sight of where he was…so I thought it would just be better if I came back here." Hinata said quietly.

"Oh…ok…" Kiba said looking up at the sky.

Hinata drew her legs closer to her body and could see Neji sitting on the rooftop by himself staring into the sky. _'He really can't seem to forget her…'_ Hinata thought to herself.

A loud shooting noise was heard followed by a large explosion, and the sky was lit up in different colors. Everyone's faces lit up with excitement. "Ooooh's" and "Ahhh's" where heard from the children as well as the adults. Smiles could be seen on everyone's faces, except two.

Neji continued to stare into the sky not noticing the fireworks. The only thing in his mind was Tenten.

Another explosion was heard and the last batch of fireworks exploded into the sky, lighting it up with colors of the rainbow and pictures of animals.

When Hinata looked up at the rainbow of colors in the sky, tears were falling down her cheeks.

**A/N:** And that's the end of this chapter. Did you like it? Did you hate it? I know it's been a long time since I've updated, so I'm sorry if there were a lot of things that didn't make sense and were confusing…or if you just thought what I wrote was really lame. (Ah! I'm srry, please don't hurt me!!!) I've gotten kinda rusty…and I've been on a huge writer's block.

But please leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter. Thank you for reading!!! Until then, see you in chapter 10 of Under A Moonlit Sky! BYE!


End file.
